


Playful patients

by toots (TooMany0TPs)



Series: Random, cute fluff moments...... [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooMany0TPs/pseuds/toots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor Clarke comes in every so often, to check on her patient. Much to her dismay the patient is too cute for her to refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playful patients

**Author's Note:**

> Okay right, got this prompt from facebook and suggested it be turned into a oneshot.  
> p.s. I don't know how good it's going to be, I'm awful with one-shots :)

 It has been a good few weeks since she was issued Lexa.

 She had first come to the hospital for a harmless operation, fixing a broken finger. Turned out she had bronchitis, it had triggered on passing multiple causes on her way into hospital and had started wheezing.

 Clarke had needed to keep a close eye on the brunette, keeping her bronchial tubes clear and it's flaring down. It would suddenly flare up and make her have coughing fits if she wasn't careful; but seeing as she was in a hospital, there was little if nothing to cause it to flare up.

 The blonde was walking towards the door of Lexa's room, it was a private room and had a fairly pleasant view outside.

 She looked through the window, rolling her eyes at the pile of blankets and pillows moving minutely on the bed.

 Smiling, she turned the handle and was met with two strikingly green eyes, surrounded by curly brown hair peering over the top of a cushion. The eyes squinted at her as she continued to the bed and looked through the clipboard at the end.

 A choked hey, brought her attention upwards to a now, completely revealed face. Clarke smiles at the girl who then proceeds to shove the top cushion down, exposing her torso.

 "Fight me?" Clarke's smile widens and shakes her head. "Maybe later." Lexa sighs sadly and throws her arms up exaggeratedly, "Well, when's later? It could be in 47 years, by which time I could very well be dead." She states matter of factly.

 The blonde smiles, shaking her dead whilst looking back down to the clipboard.

 She strikes up a pleasant conversation with the brunette about tea and what biscuits went best with different types. The conversation ended with Lexa saying rich tea biscuits went well with all teas, just because it literally has tea in it's title.

 That made Clarke laugh, exiting the room with a small smile and a wave.

 The brunette had put her hair into those braids again, they were beautiful, she must remind herself to tell Lexa how gorgeous they make her.

 It had been about a day since her last visit, a friend called Octavia had visited Lexa in that time, and Clarke got on well with her. She found out, the girl was an aspiring police woman, and had big dreams of a beach wedding in Morocco with her fiancé Lincoln, who worked in the hospital that Clarke did, only in a distant wing which she never went to.

 It was dark, around 7 o'clock by the time Clarke was meant to check on the brunette again. She was met with the same sight as before, she grins and waits for the expected 'fight me?'

 However this time, the exaggerated arm throw causes a coughing fit from the brunette and Clarke just smiles, waiting for it to pass.

 "The reason as to why I won't fight you Lexa, is because I know you'd win." Te brunette giggles and Clarke can't help but giggle too, in all the time the brunette had been here, it was the first time she'd actually heard her giggle or laugh or anything that wasn't a smirk or grin.

 The blonde leaves, with her small smile and wave and walks to the gift shop, aiming to get a coffee. She seemed to recall the coffee Lexa liked, which was actually technically a tea called yuanyang. She also got a small packet of rich tea biscuits, feeling especially inclined to treating the brunette.

 She borrowed the pen at the till and wrote her number on the side of the cup with 'fight me?' above it.

 She smirked at her handy work and trailed back to Lexa's room, she had surrounded herself in the pillows and blankets, like a cocoon and was reading through a magazine Octavia had brought her.

 When Clarke entered, it surprised Lexa to such an extent that the magazine she had been holding hit the wall millimetres from her head. Clarke stood stunned for a moment before bursting out laughing at the horrified look Lexa was giving her.

 "It's not funny, it could have hit you in the face." Clarke could tell she was straining to keep her laughter at bay, it was slowly let out as Clarke laughed harder. "Don't you normally come once a day, or something like that?" Clarke nods and proceeds towards the bed.

 "Yes, however I just wanted to give you these." She hands the coffee come tea and biscuits to the brunette and quickly turns leaving, not wanting to see the girl's reaction. She spotted Raven, one a friend of hers from class a while ago, who is Lexa's best friend, or at least one of them and smiles.

 "If Lexa starts asking about me in a moment, please just say ring me." She nods in understanding and bursts through the door, with exentric cheeriness shouting Lexa at the top of her lungs; Clarke had come to learn, she did this purely to annoy the girl and giggled to herself knowing what Lexa's reaction will be.

***

 She turned the now empty cup in her hands, spotting the number and quote on the side, she looks up to a grinning Raven, then back to the cup. "Is this...?" Raven nods.

 Lexa laughs victoriously, "Yes, who knew my snot and incapability to breath could woo a girl." Raven smirks and shrugs.

 "I don't know, but honestly she's pretty hot." Lexa nods in agreement.

 "Wait, how long have you known?" Raven looks puzzled before statistically saying.

 "Know what? That you're the biggest, most oblivious nit in this building or that you've only just realised she fancies you?" Lexa shrugs herself.

 "Meh, well I kind of thought she didn't swing that way, she's had a boyfriend after all." Raven snorts, "Yeah, ever heard of bi Lex?" Lexa laughs as well nodding.

 "Fare enough.Should I call her after or just talk to her whilst still in?" Raven grins.

 "I think if you pull the blind down on the door, you two could definitely have some fun, whilst in hospital so, in." Lexa flushes red and lokos to her lap and the cup sitting in it.

 How could she be so lucky as to be asked out by such a beautiful woman, in her physically disgusting state? She doesn't know, but it wouldn't hurt to get to know the blonde a little more. Even if they don't work, at least she's made a friend.

 She grins, yes this will be fun, won't it.


End file.
